Romance sans paroles
by Wynhilde
Summary: Un mot de trop et l’instant se briserait ; il peut déjà entrevoir l’amitié détruite, la confiance perdue, les regards qui s’évitent et le sentiment général de nevermore. AS/S CONTENU ADULTE EXPLICITE


Ecrit pour la communauté speedpr0nz sur LJ pour le prompt "insomnia" ET pour 30_interdits, pour le prompt 11 : "anniversaire - fête galante" (ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups ^^). J'ai d'abord écrit la version anglaise pour speedpr0nz, avant de la traduire pour 30_interdits, mais ma beta américaine étant plus lente que ma beta belge, je poste la version française en premier !  
La version "originale" sera publiée dès que possible.

Mille mercis à ma charmante beta, Via Ferata !

* * *

**Romance sans paroles**

« Tic-tac, » fait le réveil. « Tic-tac. » La nuit est trop silencieuse. Scorpius ferme les yeux. Les rouvre. Les ferme à nouveau. Il ne peut pas dormir.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'il n'est pas dans son lit. La respiration d'Al est si calme. Si régulière. A Poudlard, il s'en servait comme d'une berceuse qui l'endormait. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, ici ça ne marche pas.  
Il soupire. Rejette la couverture sans prendre garde à l'endroit où elle atterrit. Il se lève avant d'avoir eu le temps de le décider consciemment.

Il fait attention à rester silencieux dans les escaliers. Il ne veut réveiller personne. Il ne sait pas où ses pas le conduisent. Dehors ? Un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Les nuits d'été sont trop chaudes. Il est facile de suffoquer lorsque vous attendez quelque chose que vous ne savez pas vouloir.  
Il ouvre la porte de derrière, regarde le jardin, calme et tranquille dans le clair de lune. Il aime la maison des Potter. Il est venu ici chaque été pour l'anniversaire d'Al, depuis leur première année à Poudlard.  
Pourquoi est-ce différent cette année ? Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à dormir ? Quel est ce poids inconnu, ce malaise invisible qui opprime sa poitrine ?  
L'aspiration, le désir, sont faciles à identifier. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas quelle est cette chose à laquelle il aspire.  
Il est pieds nus, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt. L'herbe est douce sous ses pieds, tout comme la légère brise sur sa peau. Il laisse échapper un profond soupir et s'assoit sur le banc au bord du bassin. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, mais quand quelqu'un s'assoit à côté, il sursaute et bondit sur ses pieds avant de se retourner.

Al sourit doucement. D'un sourire entendu. Il tend la main et elle atterrit sur la taille de Scorpius. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de l'entrejambe de Scorpius. La respiration de celui-ci marque une pause. Le sang cogne dans ses veines, il veut parler, demander, supplier. Pas un mot ne passe ses lèvres.  
Il peut sentir la chaleur de la main d'Albus sur sa hanche. Leurs regards s'accrochent.  
Scorpius a peur de bouger, en équilibre au bord de quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas totalement appréhender. Un mot de trop et l'instant se briserait ; il peut déjà entrevoir l'amitié détruite, la confiance perdue, les regards qui s'évitent et le sentiment général de _nevermore_.  
Il sait qu'ils devraient réfléchir à tout cela de très près, mais Al n'a jamais été comme cela. Al n'est qu'impulsivité, impétuosité, instinct. Officiellement un Serpentard, mais au fond, un vrai Gryffondor. Al sans son insolence fougueuse est comme un poème mal orthographié, la clé d'un coffre vide. L'étincelle dans ses yeux ne peut être apprivoisée ; si vous essayez vous ne récolterez que des brûlures.

Le pouce d'Al glisse sous la bordure de son tee-shirt. Scorpius rompt le contact de leurs regards et pose ses yeux sur la main d'Al à la place. Centimètre par centimètre, Al remonte le tissu jusqu'à ce que la chair lisse de son ventre soit complètement découverte. Il ne perd pas de temps et presse ses lèvres sur la peau douce et pâle tandis que, de son autre main posée sur sa taille, il aide Scorpius à conserver son équilibre. Le cœur de celui-ci manque un battement. Son bras bouge de sa propre volonté, et il entrelace ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon. Al utilise sa langue pour chatouiller son nombril, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
Le temps s'étire. Al embrasse son ventre l'équivalent d'une éternité. Pas que Scorpius ait envie de s'en plaindre mais il sait son érection est évidente, le renflement de son caleçon impossible à manquer, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'effet qu'aurait la langue et les lèvres d'Al un peu plus bas. Mais il ne demande pas.

Le contact fantôme des doigts d'Al sur son sexe emprisonné dans le tissu sombre envoie des décharges de plaisir courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il retient un gémissement. Albus penche la tête et passe ses lèvres sur son sexe à travers le tissu. Avant qu'il ne puisse appréhender ce qu'il se passe, ses genoux cèdent sous lui et il tombe sur le sol, simplement submergé par les sensations.  
Al sourit avec ses yeux. Scorpius ne peut pas détourner le regard de son visage. La sombre lumière de la lune rend ses traits plus aigus qu'à l'habitude, les ombres accentuent ses hautes pommettes. Ses lèvres sont légèrement écartées et son regard est si intense. Sa beauté coupe le souffle.  
Al se saisit des mains de Scorpius et les amène jusqu'à ses cuisses. Scorpius s'accroche à lui d'une façon vaguement désespérée mais l'expression de pur désir sur le visage d'Al l'empêche de se sentir gêné.  
Al se penche en avant et c'est comme s'il bougeait au ralenti. Scorpius anticipe le baiser, ferme les yeux et attend avec trépidation. Il est plutôt surpris lorsqu'Al embrasse ses paupières closes, d'abord la droite, puis la gauche. Et puis plus rien, sauf le souffle chaud qu'il peut sentir sur sa joue. Après quelques secondes, il rouvre les yeux.

Al est en train de le fixer, de fixer ses lèvres, mais ne compte apparemment pas faire le dernier pas. Scorpius tremble sous l'intensité du moment. Il se redresse un peu et franchit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le premier contact est presque imperceptible ; Scorpius embrasse comme on chuchote une prière. Juste avant de rompre le baiser, il lèche timidement sa lèvre inférieure. Et puis les deux mains puissantes d'Albus sont sur ses épaules, et il répond au baiser, répond fort, sans rien retenir. Scorpius n'a aucune envie de lui résister de quelque façon, et comme Al s'appuie contre lui, il se laisse basculer en arrière jusqu'à être allongé sur le dos.  
Al est sur lui maintenant, Al respire contre sa bouche, Al caresse la peau délicate de sa clavicule, Al souffle dans son oreille, Al tremble de désir, Al presse son érection contre sa cuisse, Al est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu et il ne sait pas comment il a pu ne pas s'en apercevoir avant. Al l'embrasse encore, et Scorpius pense qu'il pourrait bien en mourir.

Une main tire sur son caleçon et il soulève ses reins afin de permettre à Al de retirer le vêtement. Une paume chaude entour bientôt son sexe et sa respiration se bloque. Les yeux d'Albus sont grand ouverts, les pupilles dilatées, et il est si près que Scorpius pense qu'il pourrait compter ses cils, même dans le noir. C'est juste trop et Scorpius ferme les yeux pendant qu'Al le caresse. Il peut sentir son poids basculer au-dessus de lui, mais il n'est pas tout à fait préparé à ce que sa main soit remplacée par une bouche humide et brûlante.  
Il sait qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps, et bientôt ses hanches tressautent de façon incontrôlable, et il projette ses reins contre la bouche d'Al sans parvenir à se retenir. Seules quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne crispe ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Al et repousse gentiment sa tête. Al est un peu lent à saisir ce qu'il veut, et sa délivrance éclabousse son visage, peignant sa joue de blanc, dégoulinant jusqu'à son menton.  
Scorpius est trop perdu dans son extase pour se sentir embarrassé. Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il s'assoit et étreint Albus avec force. Il essuie son visage des deux mains, faisant disparaître le liquide collant. Il l'embrasse alors, et c'est avec sur la main l'humidité de son propre désir qu'il touche enfin ce qui est toujours caché par le sous-vêtement d'Albus. Rapidement, son ami gémit désespérément, et se frotte contre sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Al se crispe dans ses bras et une chaleur humide se répand dans sa main. La respiration d'Al est lourde, et il lui faut un long moment avant qu'il ne détache ses bras du cou de Scorpius.

Le silence s'étire, mais il n'y a rien d'embarrassé dans cet instant. Ils sont juste bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à écouter la pulsation folle de leur sang et leurs respirations haletantes. Finalement Al se relève et lui tend la main. Il l'accepte avec reconnaissance et se lève à son tour.  
Ils retournent dans leur chambre, en faisant attention à rester silencieux tandis qu'ils passent l'entrée. C'est seulement lorsque Scorpius se dirige vers son lit qu'Albus brise le silence pour la première fois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

Il ne répond rien mais se tourne vers l'autre lit, et se glisse sous la couverture avec Al. Dans le noir et le secret de son cœur, il sourit. Et il sait qu'Albus sourit aussi.

* * *

Ceci est un message du FIC :

_Motivez les auteurs, reviewez - Fidélisez vos lecteurs, répondez aux reviews_

Le FIC - Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires

**http:// fanfiction .net /forum /APAGCPMDEO /56737/**

* * *

PS : Pour les lecteurs non enregistrés sur ff . net, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews. Je vous conseille donc de me laisser vos messages sur LJ, où vous pouvez commentez sans être inscrits, et où je peux répondre.

http: // verowyn-fics .livejournal .com /6866 .html

(Enlevez les espaces en trop, et si le lien ne passe pas, vous retrouverez toujours l'adresse de mon LJ sur mon profil... ^^)


End file.
